


Haven’t You heard?  The World is Coming To An End.

by Jenye



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenye/pseuds/Jenye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So where would you rather die?  Here or in Jaeger?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Pacific Rim AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven’t You heard?  The World is Coming To An End.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I got over on Tumblr moooonths ago, but I recently rewatched the movie & fell in love all over again. And then this was born. Hope you enjoy!

“We’ve hit the Breach before.  It doesn’t work.  Nothing goes through.” Bellamy scrubs a hand over his face, leaning forward on the old wooden table to glare at the very last man he thought he’d be seeing at his sister’s dining room table.

“We’ve got a plan.” Kane says like numerous times before.

Octavia watches him, bouncing a cooing baby in her lap, as she moves around her kitchen.  She’s trying to pretend she’s busy making dinner, but Bellamy knows the pasta boiling in the water atop the stove is far past al dente.

“We have three teams in place.  We need two more pilots — “

“Absolutely not.” Bellamy shakes his head, finally standing up from the table.  Kane does the same, because as far as the younger man’s concerned this conversation is over. “Octavia has a family now.  And – and after last time it’s unbelievable that I ever thought it was a good idea in the first place.  She wouldn’t even be able —”

“Oh god, you really have to bring that up again?” Octavia finally breaks her silence from the kitchen.  Bringing her wheelchair to a stop in the doorway, her daughter still quietly tangling her little fingers through Octavia’s hair.  “Leave it alone, Bell.  I’m _alive_.  Present and still around for you to drive me insane with your obsessive worrying.  Don’t make me the excuse you’re looking for here.”

Bellamy moves his hard stare from Kane to his sister.  Her condition still makes him weak in the knees with guilt.  It shouldn’t have ended that way.  They shouldn’t have engaged with that Kaiju.  Kane had screamed for them not to, to wait for backup.  Had warned them that he’d have their heads on a silver platter if they did.  Would have them benched until the end of time.  It hadn’t stopped them.  Him, it hadn’t stopped _him_.  A level three was heading straight for New York City — the biggest they’d ever seen.  Backup wouldn’t get there in time.  They had to do something.

And they were successful.  But at a high cost.  Octavia’s part of the Jaeger had been thrown during the mission.  She’d been lucky she wasn’t killed.  They’d both come away alive – but barely.  Bellamy had four cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, and more stitches than skin.  But Octavia, she’d gotten the worst of it.  Paralyzed from the waist down.

Bellamy has yet to forgive himself for that one.

“Bellamy.” Octavia brings him back from his thoughts and she’s right beside him now, her daughter looking up at him as she gurgles. “You know you have to do this.  That you _want_ to do this.  It’s who you are.”

He doesn’t argue.  There’s no sense, everyone in the room knows it would be useless.  Kane just waits, looking from Bellamy to Octavia and then back.  He’s buying his time.

Bellamy lets off a deflated sigh. “I’m going to need a co-pilot.”

“Candidates are scheduled for tomorrow morning in Hong Kong.” Kane informs him.

“I guess we better get going then.” Bellamy grumbles, leaning down to kiss his sister atop her head.  “Try not to look so smug.”

“Being right just never gets old.”

“Love you too, O.”

She reaches for his arm just as he’s about to pull away.  Looking up at him, her expression no longer teasing. “No stupid heroics, okay?”

“Just your garden variety heroics, then.” He smiles, reaching out to take his niece.  Holding her close as she giggles, planting her hands all over his face. “Got it.”

“I’m _serious_ , Bell.”

He nods, placing the baby back in her lap and kissing the top of her head again.  “I _know_ , O.  I’ll see you soon.”

They both know the chances of that aren’t likely.

–

He’s barely broken a sweat and they’re twelve candidates into their trials.  The closest he gets to an even remotely close match is the second trial.  They’re tied up at two, but the man losses his wits about him.  John Murphy, as Kane had announced when they started their match, starts trying for dominance.  Wants to win the fight.  But this is not about winning; it’s about the flow of the conversation.  After that, the trials are basically a walkthrough and each one sloppier than the next.  

Bellamy is standing next to Kane, looking over the list of candidates left.  He sees her name right before she walks into the room.  Clarke Griffin.  He’d recognize that chip on her shoulder anywhere.  The last time he saw her was over six years ago.  They had been part of a four Jaeger drop in the Gulf of Thailand.  Clarke and her co-pilot, Wells Jaha, had been assigned the waters just outside of Bangkok.

Their fight was something for the history books now.  The Kaiju had pushed them back, breaking into the city limits, before nearly gutting their Jaeger.  Wells was killed on impact, but Clarke had managed to pilot the Jaeger alone – something only accomplished two other times – and take out the Kaiju with minimal casualties.

She walked away after that.  Went in to what could only be considered hiding.  News stations had been speaking about her unknown whereabouts for years.  And when the Jaeger program was considered obsolete they nearly memorialized her efforts, along with her co-pilot.  Bangkok built a statue of their Jaeger for all to remember why their city still stood today.

Bellamy steps toward her immediately, cocky smirk planted across his face.  She doesn’t hesitate to pick up her step, hold her head a little higher, and practically saunter in his direction.

“Wow, we must be at the end of times.” She grins despite herself. “Really pulling from the archives to bring you back, Old Man.”

Her arm is outstretched to shake his hand, but Bellamy doesn’t take it.  Instead he pulls her into a tight hug.  He knows he’s stunned her because she doesn’t respond at first, but then he feels two smaller arms squeeze around him, gripping at the material of his t-shirt.  Their relationship was never stable, but seeing her felt like a sense of comfort he hasn’t felt in so long.  He’s craves it.  Craves _her_.

“What black hole did they pull you out of, Princess?” He asks against her hair.

She pulls away first, “I was staying with Raven.  Misery loves company.”

His face falls as he nods, “How is she?”

“Six years after losing Wells and every year still feels like the first.” She says, walking toward the edge of the mat as she shakes off her jacket.  She looks back at him and starts pulling up her hair into a ponytail. “She came back with me though.  I wasn’t about to pilot a Jaeger without her taking the lead on my mechanics.”

“ _Your_ mechanics?” Bellamy tilts his head in question, walking toward the center of the mat.  He glances toward Kane briefly and the smirk the older man has on his face does not go unnoticed. “Last time I checked these were trials for _my_ co-pilot.”

Clarke smirks, getting into fighting position. “Don’t hold back.”

“Do I ever?” He counters.

–

“You could have gotten us all killed!” Her screech can be heard across the loading dock as she charges in the direction of Mount Weather’s pilot.  Bellamy is following close behind, while the other two sets of pilots stand in front of their beat up Jaegers.  Fortunately their machinery looks a lot worse than they do, but she’s right.  With Mount Weather’s antics is a surprise they all got out of there at all.

“Relax, Princess.” Cage removes his helmet calmly and with a smirk Bellamy knows she’s about to rip to shreds.  “This _team_ all made it out to die another day.”

“Your showy city-destroying fight sequences might work for the press, but we’re all out here trying to _save_ these people – not fucking destroy their homes.” Clarke is in his face now, her words cutting as the other pilots nod in silent agreement.

Cage just stares her down and the room fills with tension.  Kane is standing above them on the communication deck, watching the whole thing play out.  Everyone is waiting to see who will back down first, but Bellamy already knows the Kaijus will take over this planet before Clarke walks away from a fight.

Finally Cage just gives off a humorous laugh, “World sure must be in a shitload of trouble to bring back two has-beens.  Everyone knows you all but lost it in Bangkok after Jaha kicked the —“

He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Bellamy’s fist connects with his jaw.  The blood spills out across the steel floor as Cage falls backwards and hits his knees from the impact.

“We may be tied together to save the planet, but don’t think for one second we’ve ever been on the same team.” He growls, standing over him. “Next time you even think about saying his name just remember I don’t need to be attached to a Jaeger to kick your ass.”

Clarke is standing next to him now, her hand wrapping around his arm to pull him away.  The others, including their crews, have started to gather around and the last thing they need is for all hell to break loss before their final mission tomorrow.  So Bellamy gives one last hard glare in Cage’s direction and follows Clarke’s lead out of the dock.

He doesn’t miss the slight shake of Kane’s head from above the pit before he walks back into the communication headquarters.

–

The knock on his door doesn’t even startle him.  He knew she’d be coming by.  In fact, he’s more surprised that she’s knocking in the first place.  But he doesn’t bother to move from where he leans against the ledge of his bed.  She lets herself in.  He continues to wipe his face off with a towel, running across it the back of his neck where water drips down from his wet hair.

She’s watching him with that familiar look.  Her eyes lingering on his bare torso before she comes to meet his eyes.  Her fingers make easy work of the lock on the door and she’s stalking toward him slowly.

“This is a suicide mission.” Bellamy says casually. “Kane knows it.  Hell, I think he probably stopped our checks at payroll.  We’re not going to be around to need them.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything, just grabs the hem of her tank top and pulls it over her head.  It’s all so familiar and he’s longed for it that even the idea of a death sentence doesn’t seem so bad if this is how he gets to spend his last days.  She’s standing in front of him, her fingers running along the wire-like scars that run from behind his left ear and all the way down his arm.  One of the injuries that now leads him to the right side of the Jaeger.

Her fingers are new to this course on his body.  But then she pauses over the familiar tattoo that lives over his heart.  A tattoo she has seen before, tattoo she was present for.  A tattoo that matches her own, except hers can be found between her shoulder blades.  He remembers running his lips over the raised skin that night after she’d gotten it down.

Finally her fingers move up to his lips, outlining them as she looks into his eyes.  He sees all the years of sadness floating behind those beautiful blue eyes and he wishes he could remove her burdens, but he’s got too many of his own.  She’s seen his, just as he has hers; in the drift.  It all comes to light in the drift.

“I’m sorry about Bangkok.” He mumbles, running his hands over her smooth hips before pulling her to him.

She smiles, but it’s not one that reaches her eyes.  “Not everything about Bangkok was terrible.”

Her lips against his are like a cold salvation he doesn’t remember deserving.  She was his sanctuary once.  But when she walked away from…everything.  He let her because he knew what it was like to be broken.  He assumed she’d find him when she was ready, but then New York City happened and he got lost in his own pity.

He remembers her calling one night, years ago.  He hadn’t answered.  Couldn’t bear the idea of her sympathy.  So instead she left him a voicemail. A voicemail he still has saved.  It isn’t much of a message, but it is her voice.  And that’s all he really needs.

Now she is here, wrapping around him as he lays her across his overly starched sheets.  Allowing him to get lost in her, the way she gets lost in him.  Both deliberately forgetting about their current state of being.

–

They’re losing their footing.  With every swing and countermove the Kaijus are pulling from all different directions.  Both Mount Weather and Trikru have been torn to shreds within yards of the Breach.  And now it’s just them and the three-armed Jaeger, Delinquent.

“Bellamy and Clarke,” He hears over the communication system. “You’ve got two on your right, coming in hard.  Miller, Monty, and Jasper aren’t going to be able to drop into the Breach without you — _move it_!”

Bellamy glances over toward Clarke, who’s looks at him before giving a strong nod.  Within seconds they initiate the plasmacaster and are taking aim at the nearest Kaiju, before they are hit hard from behind.  Their Jaeger flies across the ocean floor, landing hard against a rock formation.  Both are shaken from the hit, taking longer than normal to get back into their fighting position.

Before they’d be able to get up from the hit, but they’ve already been mechanically compromised.  He knows they’re barely hanging on and that they’re only hope is Delinquent can make it to the Breach alone —

“Bellamy?  Clarke?” Raven’s voice comes through loud and clear. “Can – can you hear me?”

“We copy.” Clarke manages to breath out, her physical pain echoing in her voice.

“It’s you.” Raven says and then there is a long silence.  Bellamy already feels the knot in his stomach before she comes back on the line. “Delinquent is offline.  We’ve lost — they’re gone.”

Nothing else needs to be said.  They know what needs to be done.  They talked about it last night.  Bellamy remembers the way Clarke’s head rested against his shoulder as she detailed her own idea for a backup plan.  Aurora’s old school system practically makes it a walking nuclear reactor.  If nothing else, they can drop into the Breach – latched on to the nearest Kaiju – and detonate.  It is suicide.  Even if they can manage to release their emergency ponds, the likeliness they’d be able to reach surface was next to impossible.

“Systems are critical.”

Aurora speaks her distaste with every move they make to go forward.  It won’t be long before the entire system starts to shutdown.  Bellamy’s side is all but paralyzed as they practically drag themselves to their destination.  They know what has to be done and timing it crucial.  Bellamy is already reaching across their Jaeger to activate Clarke’s emergency deployment.

Clarke glances over toward him one last time before initiating the chain sword and thrusting forward into the nearest Kaiju – falling easily into the Breach.

And just like that she’s falling back into her pod and rising up into the top of Aurora, because Bellamy doesn’t need both of them to detonate this time bomb.  He glances upward just as her pod detaches.

“May we meet again.”

–

Back at dispatch, Kane looks around the room at the stunned faces.  He clears his throat, swallowing hard. “The Breach has been sealed.  Stop the clock!”

–

The water laps at his bare feet and the sun beats down on his shoulders.  Days like this one were something of fantasies not too long ago.  Peace?  At the edge of the ocean?  Only fools were caught on the beach.  But that was before.

Before Octavia lost the use of her legs due to a Kaiju.  Before Raven Reyes lost her husband to a Kaiju attack.  Before Miller, Monty, and Jasper all thought the idea of life _after_ was worth paying the ultimate price.  Before he and Clarke said their assumed goodbyes in the blackness of that ocean off the coast of Hong Kong.  Before the Breach was _finally_ sealed.

“Only my brother could brood on vacation.” Octavia’s voice comes up behind him and he glances to see her being carried bridal-style through the sand by her husband.  Their daughter is following close behind as she drags her beach towel.

“I’m not brooding.” He’s brooding.  He’s always brooding.  He takes a swig from the bottle of beer that’s been consistently warming in his hand for the past hour. “I’m thinking.”

“About?” She asks as Lincoln places her in the beach chair next to Bellamy’s.

He feels her fingers sliding down his arms, first.  She’s leaning over the back of his chair easily.  He instinctively sinks a little farther into his chair, welcoming her closeness.  Then it’s her lips against his cheek before they linger against his ear, “They’re gone.”

She knows exactly what he’s thinking before he says it, because it’s what she’s thinking.   _Always_.  Because living through traumatic events is only the beginning of the battle.  Survival is easy.  It’s living your days _after_ surviving that become the challenge.

Clarke’s arms wrap around him from behind and he reaches his free hand up to rest it against her elbow.  She feels warm to the touch and he can smell the suntan lotion on her skin.  The lotion she should have put on hours ago, but she’s never listened to him before.  Why in the hell would she start now?

“Auntie Clarke?” A little girl comes to wrap around her leg as she looks up at her with admiration. “I wanna go swimming!”

“You want to go swimming, huh?” Clarke grins, letting go of Bellamy completely as she bends down to come face to face with her. “I think we can manage that.  Last one there’s a rotten egg?”

As if shot out of a cannon the little girl goes hurtling toward the crystal-like water with only her giggles and screams left behind, Clarke quickly follows her.  The blonde has barely hits the water before his niece is bounding into her arms.  She swings her around in the water as the two become lost in their own world.

“You know,” Octavia muses, tangling her fingers with Lincoln’s. “Aurora could really use a niece or nephew to play with.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says, all of his focus on Clarke as he gets up from his spot, heading toward the sea. “We’ll be working on that.”

Octavia doesn’t doubt it for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Come say hey over on Tumblr - but it's not fourfinick anymore, I'm now @ likcoln!


End file.
